A Breath Of Sunshine
by Ashley Sterling
Summary: A gust of wind,with your scent, is my heaven, that i will never see" Alexander sighed. Raven learns his secret an accepts Aexander, but will he do the same?
1. Meeting You

**Chapter 1 **

**Meeting You.**

ALEXANDERS POV

I looked out my grandmothers attic window. Even though she was gone, I still loved her. Though I missed Romania, I needed this place. A fresh start, where no one knew my secret.

"ALEXANDER!!!" mom was calling...

RAVENS POV

"RAVEN!"

I looked up from my journal and walked outa my room. "What?" I asked. Whatever mom wanted i'm sure Billy can do it.

My mom looked up from the T.V. "Raven, hunny, run to the store and get me some juice." I nodded and ran out the door.

*~*~*~*

I saw him, and I died. Actuatly I _did_ die. Like An idiot I ran into him and fell over, spilling the juice all over me.

"Im..so sorry!" I maneged to say.

Finally I looked up, his brown eyes looked like dark chocolate, he was beautiful. His dark hair fell to his neck. He had pale white skin, and the black cloth that covered it made it look vibrant. He was amazing.

He was looking at me as if he felt the same joy I did.

"It's...fine. I should really watch where im going.." he trailed off and looked away.i noticed he was blushing. I slowly tried to rise to my feet but ended up falling again. Moaning, I tried again, only to fall again.

He laughed, not making fun of me but nervious. He held out his hand, pulling me up he smiled. I stumbled forward and fell onto his chest. He smelled sexy. Before he could notice I was smelling him, I stumbled away. "Haha sorry, your all wet now."

Looking away he mumbled something and and turned back to me. "Oh, it's fine." He smiled sweetly, "My names Alexander."

I felt my face get hot. "Um, my names Raven." Alexander was hot, no, he was sexy.

Nodding, he looked past me. "Do you have a car?" I guess he noticed his was the only in the paring lot. My face got even hotter. "No. Parents havn't ever bothered." I looked over at his car again. I admired it.

He laughed and asked, "Do you need a ride home or something?" I laughed,but stopped when he turned away. I heard him muble, "She must think i'm a joke." He shook his head and started walking toward his car.

"No, Alexander, wait!" he turned and looked me in the eyes. "I do need a ride home, I was just laughing cause, well I mean its so ironic." He tilted his head and gazed at me questionaly. "Well I mean I never met someone.._like me_."

~*~*~*~

THREE MONTHS LATER

"Alexander.." I moaned. He nibbled on my neck.

Whe moved fast in tha past three moths. But that was fine. We were sure of love. I knew I loved him, and that he loved me, matter of fact I was sure of it.

Suddenly, he stoped. "Raven..um.." He looked away. "I have something to tell you." Laughing, I hugged him, "Yea?" He pulled me up as he rose from the chair. "Let's go outside."

Walking outside, thoughts raced through my mind. What if he was dumping me? "Alexander...whats?" He leaned in and kissed me, not letting me finish.

His lips moved to my neck, I felt his warm tounge. "I'm a vampire." I pushed him away when the words went through my head.

"WHAT?!?! Are you pulling a joke or something?" It was cruel if he was, he knew how muched I loved the creatures. But, to have been kissing one, well, that would break covenet rules.

"I am so sorry, I didn't think you would react that way." His eyes welled up and got red, I could see the tears getting ready to spill out. At that moment I realized he wasnt kidding. I wasn't about to let him down for my saftey. Fuck the covenet rules. I love him, and I couldn't let him down like that.


	2. Chocolate Kisses

**Chapter 2 **

**Chocolate Kisses**

"_WHAT?!?! Are you pulling a joke or something?" _her words were harsh and painful. Even though he tried a threat of tears showed on Alexanders face. _Of course,_he thought, _I would cry infront of my love and act like a fool. _"I'm sorry Alexander, i'm just shocked.. I thought vampires were made up, a story." She gave Alexander a apologetic glance.

Raven knew she was lying. Her covanent told her all about vampires. How they hated the very smell of her kind, and would do anything to kill them. But Raven was confused all the same. Wern't vampires supposed to be able to tell what she was the moment they saw her? Alexander never told her she stinked, and he never showed one sign of hatred towards her.

"Well," said Alexander showing his fangs, carful not to scare Raven, "I am." He wasn't shocked when she jumped back abit. But then, her facial expression changed. It was _his_ face, the look she only gave to him. Raven was nervoise for what she was about to say, altho they never told each other, she knew it was true.

"Well," mumbled Raven, "I still Love You." She looked into his eyes as she said the last bit. "I mean, I know you love me enough to trust me with your secret. And you won't hurt me."

Alexander felt relife through his whole body. He wrapped his arms around Raven and spinned her around. Raven thought about how corny she used to think it was when guys did that in movies, but she loved the feeling of Alexander spending her around.

Finally, he stopped. ".You." He said those three words as if they were separate sentences. Raven smilled and squessed him harder. She felt his hands around her waste, trying to pull her off gently.

Raven was confused. "wha-" Alexander shoved his lips onto Raven's. He felt her tonge on his bottom lip, asking to be let in. He opened his mouth wider.

They stayed in this position for what seemed like forever, but neither of them minded. Sudenly, Alexander pulled away. "Your curfew." He said in a hoarse voice laughing. Raven smiled.

~*~*~*

Alexander pulled out of Ravens driveway. He felt much less secretive, now that he told her. Their realasionship was now truthful, no more lies. Or he thought so.

**A/N**

**tahah sorry it's so short. I just posted the story yesterday, so yeaahhh. The next 'chapter' will probably be just some teasers or something. LMAO and raven's hiding something from Alexander, and she'll suffer later on. **

**Kisses ***

**-Ashley Sterling**


	3. Not Forgiven

**Chapter 3.**

**Not Forgiven**

"_Lost myself in an endless goodnight  
Kept the time by the patterns of the streetlight  
Couldn't get it right  
I could never get it right  
Sadly, this is a wasted conversation  
Lost on you, lost on you  
This is a test of my patience.."_

_A Breath Of Sunshine – Scary Kids Scaring Kids_

I looked out the window at the stary night sky, I wished I could give it up. Never be what I am. I wish I could be pure, like the rest of my family. Well, Billy and dad that is. Mom used to be like me, but I think you have a choice to give it up when you get older.

I used to love this. Going to meet up with the gang every 2nd Thursday of the month. I would admire Tyson and the way he looked me -well, until I met Alexander- and the way he would talk. I still remembered the things we would do. But exactly three months ago, we stoped it. It was the day I fell for Alexander.

_A moan escaped from his mouth as his lips moved down my neck. I coughed out a fake giggle and looked at my 'hello batty' watch. "hmmm...We'll be late. We need to go." I had been waiting till after the meeting was over to do this. We had never done it before a meeting. But, it was the last time i'd see him alone. I imagened his reaction in my head, "oh, you thought we're together? Your just my play thing baby, just my play thing." He had said those words to me before._

_I hated the term 'play thing'. I hated the way he would be all sweet when we where alone, and be so hateful when we were with people. _

_I actuatly let the hate build inside me. He still hadn't got his lips off my neck. Suddenly, it didn't feel as good as it used to. Finally, out raged I screamed, "I said get off," and pushed him away._

No one in the covenet liked me since then. Tyson had went and told everyone that I was all over him and such. Well, Tory was still my friend, she's his sister, so she knows he's lying. We had always been friends, through whatever – almost closer than Becky and I.

Looking out the window, I realized I was at my destination. Unusally pissed, I slammed my foot on the brake, and the car skidded to a stop. I grabbed my puse and looked at the clock in the car.

2:49

I was 19 minutes late. I was gonna get hell.

"Were have you been Raven?"

I looked over just to see Tyson was who was talking. "We thought you'd _never _show." The way he said that one word made my tummy churn. I faced towards him, and glared.

"It's not like I have a choice," I mumbled to him. Unfourtunatly, everyone heard me.

"Stupid bitch," said Leah, Tyson's new_ play thing. _I swear I will laugh my ass off when he's through with her. It's coming soon.

"That's enough."

I reconized that voice. It was Seth's, the oldest of us all, and our_ leader._ Altho he was only 19, we all obeyed him. He knew what he was doing, and we all new that.

"Let's talk about _vampires." _He eyed me closly as he said 'vampire'. I looked off in the distant woods.

I Let him talk without me listening.

x0x0x0x

"Why are you hanging with one of them?" Seth was walking behind me. "Cause I can," I sighed. It wasnt his bussiness in the first place. "Fine, I know how you feel about him," I turned my head. "I'm not going to do anyhting Raven. I'll keep it secret, but if they find out, I knew nothing." Seth was doing this for me. Risking his place, his life, so that I could be happy.

"Thanks, Seth," I said as I shut my car door.

________________________________

**YAY! I ACTUATLY GOT REVIEWS :P**

GeishaBabe192- thank you! lol i thought that sentence was alittle corny.

xxxXedward-loverXxxx-thanks.

peach-and-lime-daiquiri- lol ya, i love them :)

Miss C. Cullen- thank you! aand i will!


End file.
